


i noticed

by mariette



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mentions of Merle - Freeform, Nightmares, One Shot, it's not as bad as it sounds honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: Merle’s been knocked out for hours now. The loud rumbles of his snores are certainly enough to keep him awake, he’s surprised Magnus wasn’t. Since they’d laid their heads on the pillows Magnus had been restless. At first he wondered what it was that caused such a fitful sleep. Then he began mumbling.Small, real cute Taako/Magnus one shot.





	i noticed

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just a Taako/Magnus version of the last few pages in Murder on the Rockport Limited graphic novel. If you haven't read it yet go get it!! It made me cry!  
> Anyways, you know I couldn't help myself with this. Enjoy!!

The three of them had gotten very close, very quickly. Maybe if Taako would stop steam rolling high on his emotions he could take a moment to reflect on that. He doesn’t just get  _ close _ to people. He never has and most importantly, he’s never wanted to.

He doesn’t know why he wants to be around them all the time. He doesn’t  _ understand _ that pull inside of his chest when one of them is hurt, when it’s obvious they need him. It’s foreign and it’s terrifying.

But that doesn’t stop him from leaning into it.

Merle’s been knocked out for hours now. The loud rumbles of his snores are certainly enough to keep him awake, he’s surprised Magnus wasn’t. Since they’d laid their heads on the pillows Magnus had been restless. At first he wondered what it was that caused such a fitful sleep. Then he began mumbling.

“No one noticed.”

_ But they did. _

They had done very well.

In every sense of the word it should have been  _ disastrous. _ A complete failure just like Phandolin. Ending in destruction, flames, death.

So much death.

But they’d done it this time around. They had saved  _ almost _ every person on the train and prevented even more deaths.

So when Magnus’ anxieties air out unconsciously… it hit a nerve. They did do  _ really well. _

He saved people this time.

Taako knows a lot about bragging rights and he has plenty himself. What they did to save those people? Hell,  _ what Magnus did alone? _

He’s been flipped over in his bunk, watching Magnus for a few minutes now.

His forehead creased, face shining lightly with sweat. Not that Taako knows much about it, but Magnus is young for a human. Yet, he has worry lines all over his face.

Taako knows what grief looks like. He drops down from the top bunk.

There’s a few things he knows for sure in the time he’s known Magnus. One, he loves physical affection. Literally even thinking about it Taako is already cringing. Except he’s a hypocrite because at this point, Magnus does it  _ so often _ Taako is used to it. Which means he at  _ least _ doesn’t mind it. Awful, just awful.

_ He probably doesn’t want to be bothered. _ Slowly he kneels down in front of Magnus.

_ Seriously, we’ve only known the guy for what? A month? There’s nothing here!  _ That’s the other thing Taako knows for sure, Magnus trusted Taako the first day he met him. 

He’s shaking a bit, but he swallows his anxieties. They’re  _ unnecessary. _

He won’t turn away.

He’s been in this position before and at the time he didn’t need someone to hold him. Because he didn’t think he was deserving of it.

Magnus is different though. He’s good, and humble, and as he always says,  _ hospitable. _

Taako smiles at himself.

“Hey,” he says. He pokes Magnus in the nose.

The burlier man wakes up with a snort, grabbing at his nose and itching.

“Taako, wh-?”

“Listen, big man let me talk before I change my mind.”

Taako gives Magnus a moment to wake up. He needs to at least somewhat absorb the information so Taako knows he’s not taking advantage of him.

“You’re not sleeping. Like, at all.” Magnus goes to open his mouth but Taako lifts a hand. “Don’t try to argue, I’ve been awake this whole time. And whatever sort of nightmare you’re having? It ain’t sleep. Now scoot over.”

“What?”

Taako rolls his eyes.

“Don’t make it weird. I’m just going to cast a spell so both of us can catch some sleep. I’d do it from up there but it’s easier to do with minimal distance. And since we both  _ need it _ better to cut out the distance all together, hmm?”

Magnus blinks. He’s certainly registered something.

“I- I mean, thanks? I really appreciate that. You’re… going to be okay with this?” Magnus asks. Taako shrugs.

“I’m comfortable, my dude. If you don’t make it weird I won’t make it weird.”

“Okay…” Magnus says. He looks behind him and then around the bed. “It’s kind of small in here.”

“Okay,” Taako snips. He stands up from his position on the ground and makes a waving motion. “That’s a technicality now move over. I don’t know about you but I want some fucking  _ sleep. _ ” 

Magnus complies scooting to where the wall and the bed meet. Taako slides under the covers and is pleasantly surprised by how  _ warm _ it is.

“Ohhh boy,” he says contentedly. “Remind me that you’re a furnace when we’re out in the middle of the woods. Am  _ not _ about to suffer in the cold with you around.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” Magnus chuckles and the warmth of his breath tickles the top of Taako’s shoulder. It sits in the crook of his neck, begging to turn into something more. But Taako focuses on his spell.

“Ready to sleep my man?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says. It’s hoarse with exhaustion. This won’t be a hard spell to use on him, but really it’s going to help the fitfulness.

“Wait, Taako.” Magnus’ voice peaks with interest, suddenly a little more awake. Taako turns his head to look at Magnus. He feels vulnerable staring at him like this but he doesn’t look away.

“Why couldn’t you fall asleep?”

“Oh,  _ psh, _ that’s easy.” Taako waves his hand and turns sideways facing away from Magnus. “Elves don’t need sleep, darling.”

And yet, he’s exhausted every day. He’s  _ tried _ to stay awake, meditate and everything but by the end of the day he’s drained. There’s not any answers for it either. Every book he’s ever read, every elf he’s ever spoken to about it, they all say elves don’t need sleep. He’s defected somehow, he doesn’t know why.

He casts the spell and lets sleep blanket over him. Magnus shifts and their arms brush, Taako remembers his presence and lets himself relax. No need to have such intrusive thoughts. Not tonight.


End file.
